


Unanswered Prose

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ascension, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel can't trust his own memories.</p><p>(Post-Fallen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Prose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sin of Unrequited Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4070) by Heidi Garnett. 



> Attribution to _"Sin of Unrequited Love" by Heidi Garret_ for the inspiration/line that prompted my own prose:  
>  'desire stalked us'

Unanswered by Holdt

Everything changes;  
Brilliant, Worthless, Abandoned;  
Ridiculed, Scorned, Mocked, Discredited;  
Victorious, Cherished, Loved;

The one person  
you can Trust;  
The one person  
you can't Trust Yourself  
with;

I Yearn.  
If Only.  
I Wish;  
I dream to wake.

The soul Thirsts.  
You Are My Home.  
Home,  
you left me  
behind.

Always and never touching;  
I remember  
Every look;  
Every touch;  
Every starved beat of my heart;  
Everything.

 _Desire stalked us._

We spoke more  
but said less;  
Into my heart;  
Was it all a dream?

I remember  
wanting to Stay;  
wanting to Fall  
for you.

~fin

  



End file.
